1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device with a remote control function.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices with a remote control function, such as televisions, and air conditioners, are ubiquitous in people's everyday life. Remote controls corresponding to the various electronic devices are often a rather complicated apparatus to use, they have numerous features and modes for enabling and disabling even more numerous settings. At times, these remote controls can have their settings changed by accident or through misuse. A significant amount of work may be required to undo the changes made to these devices and their settings.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.